Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2)
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) is the second Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan Goku and an arrogant female Saiyan, Caulifla. Prologue Goku is attacked by Koitsukai, Pancéa, and Borareta until he is saved by Caulifla, who knocks them all down. Goku thanks her for saving him, and Caulifla immediately goes Super Saiyan 2, having gained enough rest thanks to Cabba's actions. Caulifla then challenges Goku to fight her. Caulfila blames herself, saying she couldn't do anything to save Hit and Cabba from getting eliminated. Vowing to get stronger, she asks Goku to teach her how to become Super Saiyan 3. Goku agrees but advises her to beat him first. Caulfila asks Goku why he won't transform, and Goku says he's too tired from his fight with Jiren, but he'll slowly pick up the pace as they fight. Champa cheers for Caulifla to beat Goku while his stamina is drained and Beerus yells in retaliation, asking who will beat Jiren if Goku loses. Champa is still determined to win via the number of remaining warriors. Battle Goku and Caulifla begin fighting, and Caulifla cannot land a hit on Goku, who easily outmaneuvers her. Champa wonders why this is happening, and Whis explains that while Caulifla is more powerful since she's transformed, Goku is a much more experienced fighter, being able to conserve his stamina while depleting Caulifla's. Caulifla lands a hit on Goku, and Goku takes this more seriously, using the Afterimage Technique. Caulifla is confused by the technique and Goku knocks her aside, saying that if she can't figure out his Afterimage technique, she will never achieve Super Saiyan 3. Goku then begins to speed-blitz Caulifla using Instant Transmission until she begins to adapt to Goku's movements, and the Universe 7 spectators are surprised by this. Whis points out Caulfila's immense potential, and this fight is steadily unleashing it. Caulifla advises Goku to transform before he loses. He complies and goes Super Saiyan 2. Caulifla asks why Goku won't go Super Saiyan 3, and Goku responds saying he hasn't recovered the stamina for that yet. Caulifla is pushed back and fires her Crush Cannon which Goku manages to barely block. Goku decides to get serious and asks if Caulifla can keep up for Round 2. Goku and Caulifla fight an equal fight, and Goku is impressed with Caulifla's improvement. Caulifla is excited to defeat Goku and achieve Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla and Goku power up to their max, and begin firing energy blasts at each other. The impact of their attacks shakes the entire tournament ring, destroying debris. Caulfila fakes an energy blast in Goku's face, catching him off-guard with a clean punch. Aftermath Kale realizes that Caulifla is having fun in this fight. Goku is impressed, saying that she might go even beyond Super Saiyan 3. Goku points out Kale, and Caulifla invites her to join in the fight to achieve Super Saiyan 3, which she happily does. Category:Battles